


Fandomstuck: HetaOni's Picnic

by BlackDevilWhiteDemon



Category: Fandombound, Fandomstuck - Fandom
Genre: F/M, I wrote this in 2015, M/M, Old work, old fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-21
Updated: 2018-10-21
Packaged: 2019-08-05 11:47:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 3,802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16367294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackDevilWhiteDemon/pseuds/BlackDevilWhiteDemon
Summary: Your name is the HetaOni Fandom and you are very nervous right now.





	1. Prologue

**New Note! (all other notes on here are the **Initially** notes I wrote for this story)**

**I wrote this fic back on 10/4/2015. So...yeah, I ended in on 3/1** **1/2016. I think??? I don't know why I never posted it on here. Guess I forget? I don't know. I started on a rewritten version of this, but I stopped working on it ages ago,  however I think I might get back on it soon since it would be a fun little project! ^w^**

* * *

 3th P.O.V.

It was a nice day at Tumblr Headquarters. The wind was soft and calming. The birds of Twitter were flying around. Singing their songs of tweets, yes; nothing could go wrong on this find day. At least, that's what HetaOni thought. You see HetaOni doesn't really like being inside all day, in fear that he might get locked in.

But he sure wished in stayed in today. In fact, he though doing anything else, was better than this.


	2. Oh, How Nice

3th P.O.V.

 _'No, no, no. Not this. Anything, but this...'_  Was the first thing on HetaOni's mind. You see, on his little walk to an empty park where most of the Furry Fandoms usually hang out at; his brother Hetalia came up to him. Apparently, he wanted to invite him over to a picnic with his friends and he wasn't going to take no for an answer.

Reluctantly, he came along; knowing that even if he refused, his brother was just going to drag him along anyway.

"Ummm...Hetalia?'' stared HetaOni, "Who's at the picnic exactly?" he asked quietly. Although he knew Hetalia was probably going to say Homestuck and SuperWhoLock, he just wanted to make sure. Hetalia knew some  _weird_ fandoms. Especially CreepyPasta, but then again she was Hetalia's ex...

Hetalia turned to face his brother and chuckled then replied, "Ve~ It's a surprise!"

HetaOni gulped. He didn't like surprises. He didn't like them  _one_  bit.


	3. Oh! Hi-

3th P.O.V.

"We're here!" Exclaimed Hetalia.

HetaOni gave the small nod and glanced around. As expected, Homestuck and SuperWhoLock did in fact, come.

They were sitting down on a stereotypical red and white picnic sheet, with an even more stereotypical picnic basket. Their food choices on the other hand; were quite... unique.

HetaOni exhaled a breath of relief. At least he was semi-familiar with these fandoms.

Which reminded him of the time when Hetalia barged into his house uninvited with his friends. Needless to say, HetaOni has a small heart attack and refused to even talk to his brother for the next three weeks.

"Hey guys! When's OFF and Dangan Ronpa going to get here?" asked Hetalia, interrupting HetaOni from his thoughts.

 _'Who?'_  thought HetaOni. This only made him more nervous. Not only were two other fandoms coming. But he wasn't even familiar with these fandoms!

Homestuck was the first one to notice Hetalia's presence, he turn his head towards the direction of his moirail and smiled. He then waved and then motioned them to come over.

Supernatural was the one to answer Hetalia question. "OFF called a few minutes ago. He said they're going to be late because Dangan somehow got into a catfight with Madoka."

Disappointed; Hetalia mouthed an 'oh' and frowned. He then quickly smiled, saying "In that case, why don't we properly introduce each other! Veeee~!"

With that he sat down on the picnic sheet dragging HetaOni with him. Only then did he let go of his brother's hand.

"Introducing?" inquired Sherlock; raising an eyebrow. "Hetalia, we already met your brother on multiplications occasions and even broke into his bloody house. ((A/N pun intended)) What's the point of introducing ourselves again?" Sherlock asked.

Doctor Who shook his head and turned his gaze towards the English fandom. "Sherlock, we haven't formally met the poor lad yet. We've only barged into his house a few times and interacted with him for a few minutes per each meeting."

Homestuck nodded. "H3 has a p0iint th3r3, L0ck."

Supernatural scoffed and rolled his eyes. "Okay. Look, HetaOni." HetaOni gave Supernatural his attention at the mention of his name.

"I'm Supernatural, the time traveling weirdo over there with the long multicolored scarf is Doctor Who, the one next to him who looks like he's mentally trying to kill you is Sherlock, and that gray demon over there is...Homestuck." He ended the sentence with a hint of disgust in his voice and a frown upon his face.

Homestuck frowned. "F0r the last *fuckiing* tiim3, II'm a half-tr0ll n0t a d3mon, dumbass!" He growled between his teeth.

Supernatural chuckled. "What? You really think you're fooling anybody with those yellow eyes of yours?"

HetaOni's breath hitched.  _'Are they about to fight? No, no, no. I hate it were people fight. It just remind me of Steve, and completely hopeless...'_

Just as Sherlock was about to interrupt their argument, HetaOni interjected softly. "Ummm...can you guys not fight? I mean...you are friends after all...right?" He finishes his statement with a unsure smile.

Before anyone else could react, the sound of rustling grass was instead, heard.

"Hello, everyone. What's wrong? You all seem a little OFF." said a certain masked Fandom.


	4. I Somewhat Know You

**3th P.O.V.**

HetaOni took in the appearances of the newcomers while everyone else was greeting each other.

Apparently, he stands incorrected. These fandoms weren't COMPLETE strangers. He had, in fact, seen them before. The black and white hoodie with teddy bear ears stood out like a red flag. He recognized this fandom to be the Dangan Ronpa fandom.

Yeah, he meet her once at this one meeting at Tumblr with all the other RPGS fandoms. Poor guy bumped into her on the way back and fell straight on his bottom.

Wasn't really much of an interaction, but hey, it was something...

She helped him back up, apologized, and introduced herself as Dangan Ronpa. HetaOni nodded absentmindedly and quietly muttered an apology. Dangan shrugged it off and placed her hand on his shoulder. She was at least 5 inches taller than him, but then again HetaOni wasn't really that tall to begin with. He flinched the moment her hand came in contact with his shoulder. In return; she raised a brow at him. "Hey. You all right there Buddy?" HetaOni made direct eye contact with her, nodded so fast it made his neck sore, slapped off the hand on his shoulder and ran away panicking. He was so nervous he didn't realize what he was doing until he was already two hallways away from her. By that time he had already stopped; trying to catch his breath, internally cursing himself being such a nervous wreck.

Yeah...he remembered it, he remembered it well.

HetaOni wondered if she remembered it to. He looked in the direction of said fandom, but she, along with OFF, were already talking to Homestuck. Whatever they said piss must have pissed him off, because at the moment he shouted a very weird insult at them and flipped them the bird with both of his hands. The only response he got back from his friends was a quiet, almost whispered, 'Miaou~' and some very audible snickering. Plus, Hetalia was doing the shoosh pap thing to him as usual.  _'Why is he always trying to calm him down?'_

The others were just watching with amusement. Except for Doctor Who, he was watching them with an 'OK then' face. Heh, it was actually kind of funny to look at.

"Alriight! I fuckiing g3t iit! Shut up! ...H3taliia y0u can st0p n0w, II'm g00d."

*

At the moment, all was silent... and awkward.

The fandoms were currently eating sandwiches that Hetalia had packed. They were good and all but the atmosphere was very still and stiff. For some reason, in the last 30 minutes or so the commotion had died down and it had become very awkward, no one could think of anything to talk about. HetaOni was very nervous and jumpy, he was not sure what he was to do right now. He just wanted to go home. He regretted going outside today; he should have stayed inside. Or, at least stayed in the living room to make sure he didn't get locked in his mansion or something.

"Ummm...so, what did you and Madoka fight about, Dangan?"

Said fandom tore her attention away from her food and blinked at HetaOni's question. "Well, Sugar" she began "it's something about that creepy cat of hers. She needs to keep that damn thing under control..." Dangan mumble last part before taking another bit of her sandwich. OFF finished his, cleaned his face and moved his mask back in place. ((A/N Oh wow, a rhyme)) "Hee. Hee." The masked fandom chuckled. "You know amigo, you seem stressed. What's going in that white head of yours?" The fandom in question looked down that's his lunch. "Uhh-" "He has social problems." His brother cut him off. "Hey!" The younger one whined. "3h, y0ur br0ther's riight." Homestuck looked at HetaOni. "*Y0u'r3* always so jumpy and up riight. Y0u kiinda r3miind m3 0f Tavr0s."

"Who the fuck is that?"

"0n3 0f my *charact3rs*, f3ath3rfuck."

"Shut your-"

"Stop."

That single sentence from Sherlock was enough to shut the two kismesises up. HetaOni was quite impressed. He didn't exactly understand how the troll quadrants thing worked but his brother had explained enough for him to understand the basics. And what from he can tell Sherlock was doing his job very well.

"Hmpf, social anxiety, huh?" She questioned. A smirk was presented on her face. HetaOni's face heated up. A very viable blush could be seen.  _'Fuck.'_  "Uhh, no. I mean yes. Wait-no...I mean well...ummm..." The RPG fandom had lost his voice. Why couldn't he just get the right words out?

Supernatural raised an eye brow. "You sure kid? You look awfully nervous." "Ahem," Hetalia coughed into his hand. He gave other the two fandoms a 'we-talked-about-this' look. Smiling, he looked towards his bother. "So, fratellino. How do you feel right now? Good?"

HetaOni gave his brother a weak smile. "Uhhh..."

* * *

**Please forgive me if Danga Ronpa personality seems unfitting or anything, I don't really know anything about this game/anime. I only know it exist because I seen some pictures and my friends are fans of it. OFF on the other hand; I'm a fan of that game so I know of a close proximity on how he should act. Anyway, hope you enjoyed. This is the longest chapter yet! ^w^**


	5. The Visit

**Okay, so this take's place 2 months after this fanfic and 2 weeks after Dangan Ronpa and HetaOni start dating. Shhhhhhhhh. Don't question it. Someone liked the idea of Dangan Ronpa being obsessive over HetaOni so I just had to write this. (That person was from deviantART) I couldn't sleep OK? Bonus chapter!**

* * *

HetaOni was having a relatively lazy morning. Today he didn't wake up paranoid. Today he didn't feel like someone was watching him. Today he felt like Steve wasn't in his basement. Of course, he knew he still was. Creepypasta make sure that bastard couldn't get out.  
  
All in all, HetaOni felt calm.  
  
Draping a blanket over his mostly naked body (he still had his boxers on) he made way to the kitchen area to brew himself a cup of coffee. Ah, yes. Coffee. When was the last time he had that? He hummed to himself. It had been a long time since he last drink coffee. He was always consistently drinking tea due to his nervousness, it seemed to calm his nerves down; even if only by a little bit on some days.  
  
A yawn escaped from his mouth.  
  
 **-Time Skip-**  
  
Lazily sipping on his cup of black coffee, he mumbled incoherent gibberish to himself. What was on his to do list today? Oh, whatever. He couldn't remember. Someone was bound to invade the privacy of his home anyway.  
  
 **Knock knock knock**. See what I mean?  
  
Raising a brow he set down his cup. "Who is it?!" he called out over his shoulder. He didn't get a responds, instead he heard the sound of a key being jammed into the keyhole.  
  
 _Huh, must be Hetalia or 2p!talia._  Thinking that it was probably just one of his many siblings, seeing that most of them held a key to his mansion, he retuned back to his cup of caffeine. When he was almost done with his cup the door was swung open.  
  
He hummed for the second time today. HetaOni was sure is was just his brother 2p!talia, as when he visited, he never seem to tell him that he was coming. He usually didn't said anything until HetaOni was in his peripheral vision. And last but not least, he barged in whenever he 'fucking' felt like it.  
  
So, when his girlfriend Dangan Ronpa slipped into his kitchen, he was stocked to say the least.  
  
She had tiptoed into the kitchen and covered his eyes with her hands just as he was about to turn around. "Who-!?" "Kon'nichiwa."  
"Oh, it's just you. Hi. I thought you were my brother…" She merely giggled at him. "Nope~" She took away her hands in favor of her pockets. Looking down at the cup on his table, she said, "Hmmm, I didn't know you liked coffee."  
  
He shrugged. "Eh. It's okay. I still like tea better. "  
  
HetaOni stood up from his seat and walked to sink too put his cup in. Afterwards he turned around and leaned against the kitchen counter. Tugging at the blanket around himself a bit more he asked, "So…ummm. What were you doing before you got here?" "Oh, you know…I was just visiting Homestuck, he was with Sherry and DW." He nodded. "Anything happen?" She smiled. "Sherlock tripped over DW's scarf. AGAIN." She giggled. He released a light chuckle. "Makes sense. He told me that Sherlock was consistently tripping over his scarf. Eh, I think he said at one point told Sherlock told him to do something about it in which he replied, 'It's my baby; you can't take it away from me. ' " Dangan raised a brow, "Huh? Isn't the tardis his baby?" she questioned. HetaOni gave her a shrug, "I don't think so, he calls his tardis sexy." "Oh, that's bit weird." "But…you bleed pink, don't you?." "Touché."

* * *

As of now HetaOni and Dangan were just cuddling on the couch. HetaOni had changed into some pink pajamas much to Dangan's amusement. Her black-and-white hoodie rested upon the other side of the couch, all alone and by itself. To add to Ronpa's amusement HetaOin had to sit on her laps as he was the smaller one of the two. And she had to admit, he really didn't have a guy's body frame, if anything we could probably pass as a girl if he tried.  
  
In front of them was a small coffee table and in front of that was a small shelf with the TV on top of it. Some random show was currently playing and she wasn't exactly sure which one was but she didn't really care. After one episode of whatever that show was and a small chat here and there; she heard soft snores coming from her boyfriend. She smiled. "Awwww!"  
  
…  
  
And then she grinned. She glanced at her jacket; Dangan was pretty sure she still had a sharpie in there...


	6. Packing Up

"I think...I think I feel embarrassed." HetaOni sheepishly said. His brother smiled at him, "That's okay. That happens to all of us." he replied. Sherlock looked up and down. "Did anyone bring the juice? Don't tell me you forgot the juice..." Sherlock mumbled the last sentence. Everyone looked over towards him. "What?" He raised an eyebrow at them.  
   
-Time Skip-  
   
It was getting dark at this point, perhaps it was 9 o'clock. No one could really tell, as no one had brought a watch. They're were all packing up and getting ready to leave and go their separate ways. Today has been kind of awkward and the goal behind having a picnic today was not reached. If anything they just they made HetaOni a bit more cautious around them; he looked as nervous as usual. They didn't help his social anxiety at ALL.  
   
 _'Dammit this didn't go well...'_  thought Hetalia with a scowl on his face.  
   
 _'Eh, I knew this wouldn't work from the beginning.'_  Thought Homestuck nonchalantly, although he felt a little bad for his moirail. He could even do much to help his younger brother. He would've been angry at himself if he couldn't fix a problem Hiveswap had.  
   
 _'Hmmm, well shit. I guess I was wrong. This didn't work out, Hetalia gonna cancel our date night thing next week, isn't he?'_  Supernatural dryly chuckled to himself before he picked up the basket. The whole picnic thing was his idea. He suggested it when Hetalia was complaining about his little brother on one of their little 'get togethers'. He spread out his black wings to take off.  
   
Sherlock just mumbled some random gibberish to himself and checked his phone before walking down the path with Doctor Who, his hands in his pockets. Doctor Who on the other hand was delightfully chatting his friend's ears off with some random talking about some green aliens he met.  
   
OFF had mysteriously disappeared. He just vanished into thin air and this even caught Dangan Ronpa off guard. Said fandom did a 360° look around the park to see if her friend was still there.  _'He must've taken it off with his wings or something. Why didn't he wait for me? That bastard.'_ With a slightly pissed off look she started to walk down the path that led to the street she and her friend lived on. She's going to slap someone when she gets back. And it ain't going to be his mask.  
   
Dangan Ropa rolled her eyes.  
   
HetaOni said 'Goodbye' and 'Thank you' to his brother before leaving to return to his mansion. He really didn't like walking alone at night, but at the same time he was used to it. Being who he is after all he shouldn't be affected by the whole dark thing but it still gets him. And he wasn't sure why. But right now he couldn't care less, he's just wanted to go home and go to bed in the safe room and go to sleep. Yeah, that sounded really good.  
   
HetaOni sleepily walked towards him home. Feeling tired and a bit mad, he must've admit. Today was just supposed to be a day relaxing in the park. But atlas, his brother came along and dragged into something that was not something he would like to be doing again. He let out a soft laugh. At least today have been eventful. And hey, as much as Dangan Ropan made him feel uneasy, at the same time he kinda wanted to be her friend. Maybe it was just his nerves talking, he wasn't sure... But he was fine with that. He was just fine.


	7. Epilogue

**Hello guys, it's me again. So this is the last chapter of this fanfic, _but_  I was planning to steer this story in a different direction. But I failed on it due to me being lazy and wanting to update faster so I gave out crap chapters. This is also way too short. I wanted the story to be longer. But since I publish the story on January 18 (I originally posted this on fanfiction.net) I thought it would be ironic if I publish the last chapter on December 18. So here you go. Just know one thing as you're reading this, I will rewrite this story differently and in a better format. And I will make it longer. :D So yay for the lot of you. And I have realize that I have a newfound passion for writing Fandomstuck fanfictions so I'm going to post a lot more of these types of fanfics, so, look forward to them if you like Fandomstuck.**  
   
**Good bye!**

* * *

"Y0u kn0w what 'Taliia? I thiink your b0th3r n33ds a m0iiraiil."

 

Hetalia paused the episode of his anime to look at Homestuck. He hadn't torn his gaze from his book while talking to him. "What do you mean?" Hetalia questioned. This time Homestuck actually looked up at him. "Y0u kn0w ...I hav3 a liittl3 siist3r, Hiiv3swap, sh3's n3w, n33ds frii3nds. Y0ur br0th3r's n0t n3w, but h3 n33ds frii3nds. 0r at l3ast s0m30n3 h3 can l3an 0n." He finished his reply by waving his hand in the air to make his point.

 

Hetalia's lips turned into a thin line. "Hmmm...Are you sure he'll let us introduce her to him? Besides Stucky he already has friends!" Homestuck sighed and ran a gray hand through his thick messy black hair, careful to avoid his horns. "0k, H3taliia. II'm n0t tryiing t0 b3 m3an but, WHO DO YOU SEE HIM HANGING OUT WITH? HMMM?! BE HONEST." He finished with a scowl on his face. Hetalia looked quiet for second before replying, "Ok, stop being Karkat." "But II'm n0t b3iing-" Hetalia squish Homestuck's cheeks. "Shhhhh. I know." Hetalia pressed his face against Homestuck's. "I know."

 

Homestuck did not look amused. At all.

 

* * *

 

 

"Hi! I'm Hiveswap." Hiveswap put out her hand for HetaOni to shake. "You?" He looked at it warily for a second before he shook her hand. "Oh. Uhhh...my name's HetaOni." She smiled at him. "That's cool. I'm sorry but, I can't help but to be curious. Are you by any chance related to Hetalia?" He gave a shy nod.

 

"I knew it." She mumbled. "Anyway, if you were wondering; yes I am Homestuck's sister. I'm one of that fandom whose content haven’t come out yet but still has a Fanbase anyway." "Like Last of Us?" He asked. This time it was her turn to nod.

 

HetaOni looked somewhere else to avoid her gaze. He was running out of things to say before he suddenly thought of something. "Wait, uh, are a game fandom?" "Yeah, are you?" He chuckled. "Hai. A fanmade RPG horror game." "Oh, well I'm official game but I'm taking forever to make." She made sure to drag out the vowels in forever. They both giggled at this. "What language are you in?" "Japanese, but I was also translated into English." "So like a project, eh?" He nodded again. "Well," she motion to herself, "I'm in English or, at least supposed to be. As you can tell" He nodded. "Yeah..."  
 

* * *

  
 

Homestuck and Hetalia looked around the corner. "S33 Taliia, th3y'r3 g3ttiing al0ng w3ll...a biit t00 w3ll." Homestuck paused for a second. He squinted at their derection. ":33 < I ship it."

 

"Shhhhh, Stuck. They're going to hear us."

 

"HEY! I KNOW YOU GUYS ARE THERE, COME OUT." Called out Hiveswap.

 

"Fuck." "Scheiße."


End file.
